


The things we never say (Are better often left alone.)

by Creativewritings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beware, Fuck larry, Harry is a douche, M/M, SO SORRY, and are mentioned a bit, emotional!Louis, haah, im sorry, louis is sad, nick and zayn make cameos, no, sorry - Freeform, there's bits of abuse, towards louis, yeah basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativewritings/pseuds/Creativewritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses harry as much as he hates to admit. Before nick, they had great times. Harry was respectful, funny and downright gentleman like. Louis doesn't want to blame their relationship problems on nick<br/>But he hates nick so he’s gonna do it anyways.  </p><p>(Or the one where louis is remembering harry and how he screwed him over)<br/>(title for "unspoken" by HURTS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis sat on his bed, his knees pulled to his chest. Staring into space.  Usually harry would be right next to him, but he’s been so distant lately and it’s not fair to him.  They used to be attached at the hip but now harry is always out with that “nick” guy. He came back home at 2:45 am once, reeking of alcohol and his clothes messed, smelling of sex.  
Its obvious he’s cheating but Louis won’t speak up, he loves harry still and just hopes harry loves him. He wants to go back to the day they met  
  
 _Louis was walking down the street, totally rushing, late for the first day of classes. If he didn’t catch the bus now, the teacher will have his ass on a sliver planner. He ran faster to the bus, yelling for it to stop. He was unsuccessful_  
  
“Fuck!” a voice yelled from behind him. Louis turned around and damn, the voice was cute. He had dark brown hair pushed back, jade green eyes and a lanky figure. Suddenly, Louis wasn’t worried about missing the bus.  
The man looked at him, giving him a smile  
“The 7:00 bus never comes early like this, I just think that bus driver just hates us. Hi, im harry”  He said, giving Louis his hand to shake. Louis took it hesitantly, for the first time ever he was speechless.  
“Louis is it?”  Louis furrowed his eye brows, pushing his glasses up  
“How did you know” He asked softly, becoming shy.  
“Its writing in nice handwriting on the top of your binder”  
Louis blushed and gave harry a little giggle which (to louis’ advantage) harry found adorable. Missing that bus might have been the best thing that happen to Louis…  
Or so he thought.  
  
Louis sat at the breakfast bar of their home.  More like house instead, nothing feels right anymore. Harry would kiss him some days and Louis wouldn’t want it. Harry’s hugs felt like a stranger’s. nothing was great anymore. He wonders what he did wrong.  
Was it because he was too clingy?  
or too rude for harry?  
Was he shitty in bed?  
Did he gave him his all?  
  
Harry treated him the same, but just eyes seemed dull. Maybe it was the drugs, he could have been smoking. Maybe it was the drinks, he could have been drinks. Maybe it’s the sex with nick, he was having.  
Louis couldn’t have been that bad to harry, he put up with all his shit. What more could he fucking want. He remembers when harry got kicked out of university for cheating  
 _“HOW COULD THEY KICK ME OUT, I DIDN’T DO JACK SHIT IT’S NOT FAIR!”_  
Louis watched in silence as harry continue to throw a fit. Shaking the home.  
“Louis, love They think I’m cheating. You don’t love? Right?” harry asked, sitting beside him. His hands through Louis’ hair, He couldn’t answer. He saw his boyfriend cheat, he knows he did.  But to snitch on your own boyfriend, it’s a bit too far  
“Oh you don’t believe me Louis? How couldn’t you not believe ME YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND” Louis flinched, tears running down his cheeks,  
“STOP CRYING YOU BABY” Harry said, slapping Louis on instant. Louis held his check. Harry eyes widen with instant regret  
“Louis i-“  
“I think its best you leave” Louis said softly. Harry still hugging him, but Louis had enough. He pushed him off  
“GET OUT!” Louis yelled, Harry nodded angrily and stormed off. Leaving Louis a broken mess on the floor  
  
He took a deep sigh, did harry ever love him at all. Was he just using him for sex. Who knows…  
  
Louis sat on the couch, the day harry laid a hand on Louis. Harry became distant.  Louis should have been glad, he promised never to do that. But Louis’ feeling empty.  
   
He misses harry as much as he hates to admit. Before nick, they had great times. Harry was respectful, funny and downright gentleman like. Louis doesn’t want to blame their relationship problems on nick  
But he hates nick so he’s gonna do it anyways. The guy walks into their home, keeps his shoes on and purposely lights a cigarette in his face. As if he knew Louis had problems breathing. He trusted harry to make good decisions about people because it isn’t his place to complain but if he did complain. Louis wouldn’t be feeling alone. He doesn’t like to recall the day he met him but he does  
  
 _“Come on in grimmy!” Harry exclaimed. The tall lanky figure, with hair swished to the side, gave harry a smirk and the kiss on the cheek before just storming with his dirty shoes on the floor Louis spent hours cleaning._ _grimmy sat beside Louis and lit a cigarette in his face. Blowing directly in mouth, Louis going into a coughing fit “Oh sorry? Has he never tried one before?”  grimmy asked, harry shaking his head and helping Louis breathe  
“he’s just weak nick. Ignore him” Louis stared at harry at disbelief . Did he really call Louis weak, he knew Louis can’t breathe properly. It wasn’t even a joke and if it was, it hurt. It stung. Nick placed his feet on the table that Louis has just cleaned “Well we can’t talk with weak people can we styles?”  Harry chuckled and nodded “Louis why don’t you just go out for a while. I don’t know” Louis held back tears. He never felt so mistreated as he had felt today. He grabbed his coat, slipping his shoes on and storming out.   
Harry most likely not caring. Oh and great, its fucking snowing. Louis groaned and walked into a nearby dinner, sitting at the stool.  A raven haired man, with the nicest smile and the kindest eyes stood in front of him “Oh hey! Im zayn how are you? And what would you like to order” Louis stared up at him, and gave him a slight smile. Louis didn’t feel as shitty as he did before. Maybe he’d keep coming here  
_  
That’s true, he had met zayn because harry pissed him off. That was the final straw, Louis was going to break up with harry and leave him. He started to pack quickly into his duffel bag. All the pictures of him and harry he cut up. All the stuff he bought him, smashed to pieces. He was done being harry’s play thing. He waited for harry to come home to deliver the news  
  
Harry arrived an hour later, Louis patience wasn’t something to mess around with. He left thirty minutes. No one with an idea of where he had gone to.   
Harry had noticed the shatters of glass and Louis absence.  Had Louis been kidnapped or something?  
This was bad.  
Harry walked around, noticing a note on his and louis’ bed. He picked it up, reading it  
  
 _“dear harry styles,_  
 _Im done staying and wating for you. Im not gonna shed tears for you anymore. I hate you. I regret falling in love with you that day. I regret not leaving you that day you hit me. I should have. I regret not leaving you earlier. But guess what. Fuck you, you never loved me and you never will get the chance to. Bye harry, Go to hell. Suck nick’s dick. I don’t care. Anywhere away from me. Alright_  
 _-Louis, your ex sex toy”_


	2. Something great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decided to tell a funny story to lighten the mood. 
> 
> “So the other day, liam came over to my ho-“
> 
> “Nobody cares harry god” Louis blurted out. Harry furrowed his eyes brows, looking at Louis with not sadness but with a angry look
> 
> “Wow Intelligent input darlin, have another beer then” Harry retorted sarcastically, Louis was being rude for no damn reason. Yeah its been three months now get over it. (Ironically, harry cant)
> 
> “You are a bitch harry”
> 
> “Yeah tell it to someone who cares Louis”  
> (Or the second part to louis' sadness. Harry's regret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i got comments yall wanted a second part. SO here goes nothing  
> please enjoy!
> 
> -Nikki

Harry blames nick for all of this. He drove a wedge between him and louis. The one he loved and will always admit, Harry was never the right one for louis anyways. He pushed him away, he hit him, he cheated on louis.

And he regrets ever meeting nick.

Everything him and Louis held most dear had been destroyed, all the pictures, the gifts. He had given Louis his most favorite sweaters and there they all where. Just scattered over the floor, the note was more heart breaking.  
  
Louis hates him.  
  
He pushed him away that far to the hate point, this is not ok, _this isn’t ok_  
Harry held back tears. Maybe this was all a dream and when he wakes up, Louis would be around him, smiling and in love with him. Harry ran down the stairs and out the door.  
He took a deep breath and smiled and walked in.  
But nothing changed, everything was the same. Louis was gone forever and he didn’t even give a proper goodbye.  
Harry broke down in tears his back against the wall, his head in his hands. Nothing matters anymore, he didn’t have Louis. He didn’t come home to him, what was the use.  
Maybe this is just a fad, he’ll be back tomorrow.  
  
  
He didn’t show up tomorrow, or the day after, he was gone for three weeks now. Harry didn’t care anymore. He lost weight; he sat on the couch with tear stained cheeks. He hasn’t even been upstairs to his room to sleep; the bed feels empty without Louis.  The home was not a home without Louis, this was a shitty feeling.  You’ve lost someone you once held dear, you pushed and pushed till they just left. Harry never meant for this, he thought nick was just a cool guy. But soon he made them out for late night drinks, he made them smoke. Harry didn’t want to, he told him how Louis would be waiting for him. But he also wanted to impress nick, so he stayed. He never meant to hit Louis, it was a reflex.  
He’s such an awful human being  and he deserves to go away.  
  
Liam was coming over later to help clean up, he can’t do it alone. He’ll cry a river of tears, just from the smell of Louis will break him.  
  
Liam came over at five exactly, harry was sat at the door all day. He should have cleaned up just a bit, but lately he hasn’t had the energy to do much. He’s surprised how he even gets dressed in the morning these days.  
  
“Mate, you screwed up royally” Liam said as he drank his tea. Harry couldn’t even drink his, it isn’t the way Louis made it and he refuses to drink it.  
  
“I know Liam, I never intended for this happen. It’s been 2 months, 5 hours and 53 minutes since he left and I can’t do anything right” harry broken down in tears, into Liam’s shirt.  Liam put his drink down and held harry close to him. He didn’t need a lecture, he just wanted Louis. He didn’t care how he got him. He just wanted to be the one who made Louis feel good, the only one to love him.  
Louis most likely had himself another lover and wouldn’t want a fuck up like harry at all. What was most awkward is that they shared a group of friends.  
  
  
  
Liam invited harry out for drinks with the group and a new addition called zayn. Ugh, just the name made harry feel like shit. He was a philosophy major, artist, funny guy AND GOOD LOOKING.  
Its not fair, harry would never be able to enter the competition for Louis love.  
Zayn and Louis have been dating on and off for a while now, according to their stories they were a bunch of fucking love birds in a fucking love nest. Yay for Louis right?  
  
Harry started down at his drink for a while, everyone would be drinking except him, because he was the designated driver (assigned that position by Louis, whoop the fucking whoop)  
  
“Oh sorry love, I’ve got to go. I’ve got class in the morn. Love you” Zayn smiled, Louis leaned in for the kiss, But zayn left quickly. Leaving Louis dejected. Harry sighed and looked at liam and niall. Harry decided to tell a funny story to lighten the mood.  
  
“So the other day, liam came over to my ho-“  
  
“Nobody cares harry god” Louis blurted out. Harry furrowed his eyes brows, looking at Louis with not sadness but with a angry look  
  
“Wow Intelligent input darlin, have another beer then” Harry retorted sarcastically, Louis was being rude for no damn reason. Yeah its been three months now get over it. (Ironically, harry cant)  
  
“You are a bitch harry”  
  
“Yeah tell it to someone who cares Louis”  
  
Louis scoffed and walked off outside of the bar, liam and niall shaking their heads  
  
“Go after him harry” liam suggested after a while  
  
“Why? He said my story wasn’t that important!”  
  
“Doesn’t matter, Go!” Niall said, pushing him out of his chair  
  
Harry sighed, taking a walk to the door where Louis stood cold. It happened to be mid-February and it was always cold in London.  
  
“Z-zayn took my car” Louis said, his teeth chattering. Harry wanted to hold him tight to warm him, but its off line. Instead, he took off his sweater and put it around Louis. Louis looked confused, but didn’t protest. They stood in the cold and in silence. No one wanting to speak anything  
  
“You want me to drive you home” Harry said after a while. Louis looked up at him as if to say sure.  
Harry walked to his car, Louis trailing behind.  They both sat in car again in silence.  
  
Harry wanted to tell Louis how much he loves Louis, but would he even listen. The first time they talked to each other in months, they fight. Harry cheated, Louis moved on. There’s nothing to talk about anymore.  
  
They reached Louis’ home and Louis got down, saying a quiet thank you before walking out. Harry couldn’t let him slip away. He frantically ran out of his car and to Louis  
  
“Louis wait!” harry shouted, running to him in a panic. Louis turned around, the same emotion on his face  
  
“What harry?” he responded, stopping in his tracks  
  
“I just want to say. You may hate me and that is ok, but I have never ever stopped loving you. You were on my mind those days we were away from each other. Each time nick and I stayed out late. I thought of you. Everything is and always will be about you. I love you Louis Tomlinson. And no matter what you say I will love you forever.  Forever till the en-  
  
Louis pressed his lips to harry’s in a closed mouth kiss, harry’s wrapped his arms around Louis and kissed back. Maybe it was the alcohol in Louis’ body but he just kissed him and nothing could ever been more perfect. Louis pulled away from harry and walked inside, Leaving harry happy, confused and feeling lovely. Maybe this was the start of something new. Something great

**Author's Note:**

> SO he's my half assed attempt at writing a one shot. Or a drabble. I suck  
> But anywho  
> follow me on tumblr at
> 
> Puffballtommo.tumblr.com
> 
> and on my writing blog
> 
> digtalquill.tumblr.com
> 
> Bye!
> 
> -Nikki!


End file.
